DBZ Chibi Catastrophe
by Oracle of the Stars
Summary: A freak accident caused by Bra, Pan, and Marron turns Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo into little kids! And Dende a namekian baby! Now its up to their offspring to find a solution or raise their own parents!  Full summary inside .
1. Chapter 1

**Oracle of the Stars returns with a new Dragon Ball Z production what mayhem does this young girl decide to do now? First there was Reality Television, then there was Christmas Songs, now there is something so insane which has been done before but with an Oracle twist.**

**This takes place after Dragon Ball Z ends, now I've changed some things a bit such as the ages. Trunks and Goten are in High School while Bra and Marron are in Middle School and Pan in Elementary. I know people do this but it isn't as bad. In fact here are the ages.**

**Trunks-17 Senior**

**Goten- 16 Junior**

**Marron-14 8th Grade**

**Bra-12 8th Grade (skipped a grade)**

**Pan-10 4th Grade **

**See not that bad right? It's kinda needed for what I have in mind though I think you have an idea on what happens. Here's a quick summary though in case you need it.**

**Bulma has been working on a machine that would not only return her to her youth but adjust her lifespan so that she lives twice as long so that she can be with her family and friends for as long as possible. But all goes wrong one day when Pan, Bra and Marron are all together when there parents make a friendly social visit to Capsule corp. They decide to go in the lab to see what cool things Bulma has been working on when they find the machine. Bra knew about it but didn't know what it did so together they go take a look and accidentally activate it way before the machine is ready. The next thing they know there parents and Piccolo are all into little kids, and to make things worse Dende has been turned into a namekian baby. How are they going to get out of this one? The dragon balls? Please that would be far too easy you'll have to read on and find out!**

**Disclaimer: Must I say it? No well I will anyway I DON'T OWN A DAMN THING! There that's your disclaimer.**

Chapter One

WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?

"Bra...Marron...Pan" Trunks said slowly and calmly keeping an all too cool composure as he and his best friend Goten stepped into the living room where they had left all of there parents as well as Piccolo who came only because Gohan begged him to come along so much it was irritating. They were all fine and ready to celebrate Goku's return from training Uub he wasn't quite done but he needed a little down time. Yes everything was normal when Trunks and Goten left to get more soda, but of course fate couldn't give them a normal day not just one normal day. For as they returned...everyone except for Pan, Bra and Marron had been turned into little kids. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?" he demanded as the chibi fighters slept from whatever caused this. Bra cringed resisting the need to high tail it out of there but she knew her brother would just go super saiyan and catch her (which annoyed her greatly that her mother wouldn't let her learn how to fight).

"I don't know...Marron, Pan, and I had to go to the lab to get something for mom but we decided to check out what she was working on, and there we saw a big machine the one that mom has been working on for months. I didn't know what it did, so I tried to turn it on to see what it did; there was this big bright light and sparks everywhere but it turned off on its own. We decided to rush out so not to get in trouble and then when we came back everyone was little kids" Bra explained rapidly shrinking in embarassment preparing for another lecture from her older brother.

Trunks sighed running a hand through his hair thinking hard about what Bra had just said, 'The machine that mom's been working on...' he thought only to stop in mid-thought shock and disbelief shouting loudly across his face. "Crap! Goten watch our parents and Piccolo" he ordered though rather shakily, Goten was confused but nodded all the same. "Pan, Marron, Bra take me to this machine now!". In that instant the girl's followed Trunk's orders while Goten stayed behind praying to Dende that the chibi warriors wouldn't wake up. The trip wasn't long and as they traveled deeper and deeper into Bulma's lab the more nervous Trunks got. 'Please don't let it be what I think it is' he thought to himself repeat the phrase in his mind over and over like a broken record.

"Here it is!" Bra announced and pointed at the machine in question the moment Trunks laid eyes on said machine he face falted onto the metallic floor leaving a dent in it. "Trunks what's wrong?" Bra asked extremely nervous.

Trunks laid there for a moment but then remembered Goten was alone with their pint sized parents and Piccolo so quickly halled himself off the ground sighing in defeat while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bra...that's the Youth Restoration Device" he explained only to sigh when Bra gave him a confused look having no clue what that was. "Saiyans keep their youthful appearance yet generally have the same lifespans as humans, but mom didn't want to get strange looks from people and wanted a fresh start or something. So this device was made to make her younger and double her lifespan, in fact the reason mom called everyone here was so that she could tell everyone. She was going to offer them the same thing while also ask Piccolo questions and for tests to see how much longer Namekians lived compared to both Saiyans and Humans. Which is why she didn't complete it, she wasn't done with it yet! So when you guys messed with it you must have accidentally activated it and naturally it malfunctioned!".

Pan and Marron didn't really get it but Bra blessed with intelligence was able to understand, so much so her face paled in fear. "So, that means the reason they are all little kids is because we...we" Bra started to say but couldn't get the words out she was so shocked.

"Yeah that's right because you had to try to turn it on before it was ready!" finished the sentence for his sister trying not to scream on the top of his lungs.

"So why aren't we little then?" Marron asked with a bit of an understanding of what had happened. "And why did it all make them around the same age? After all aren't our parents all different ages?".

Trunks blinked and ran a hand through his hair, they were good questions and it took him a bit to come up with a plausible answer but after some critical thinking he was able to come up with an answer that was deemed plausible, "Well either mom had it programmed for them all just in case they agreed, or the machine was able to decipher young cells and adult cells. From there it probably just chose a common age" it seemed plausible enough and answered Marron's question. "Now what you should be concerned with is what new ways our parents are going to punish the three of you". All three girls stiffened at the thought, especially Bra after all Pan and Marron had at least one lenient parent her and Trunks no such luck. If their father didn't kill her then her mother would give her an ear full and ground her for a lifetime.

Just then the phone in Bulma's lab started to ring, Trunks sighed as he walked over and decided to put it on speaker. "This is Trunks my mom can't talk now she's" he started but was interuppted by Goten.

"It's just me Trunks and you better hurry back here, I think nap time is almost over some of them are starting to wake up", he told Trunks a little panicky.

"Ok were on our way" Trunks told his best friend quickly turning it off ready to run but not before he looked over at the three girls who presently were trying to escape. "Hey where do you think your going?" he called out making them jump, slowly and simultaneously turned a busted smile on each of them. "Yeah I thought so...come on".

It took only but a second for them to return and just as Goten had said it looked like the chibi adults were waking up, the first to awake was none other then Bulma. Her hair was longer then before though that thought was pushed in the back of their minds as the little girl looked at them with a dazed look on her face. Rubbing her eyes Bulma gave them a confused look, Bra knew she'd have to be the one to tell mom at least her mom wouldn't kill her...at least she thought she wouldn't. Quickly Bra got on her knee's tears in her eyes, Trunks sweated a little and at that moment felt really sorry for his sister.

"Huh what's going on here?" chibi Bulma asked in confusion.

"I...I am so sorry" Bra finally choked out her tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall. "I didn't mean to break it...I didn't know what would happen. Please don't punish Marron and Pan it's all my fault, so...punish me as much as you want just don't tell on them."

Trunks was amazed his sister never really did anything wrong, unlike himself when he was a kid, so she rarely got in trouble and even when she did it wasn't anything huge. Even so it surprised him that his sister was willing to take all the blame for something she would definetly be greatly punished for. He looked at his mom waiting for her to blow, the moment she did he knew it'd get ugly he was about to defend Bra when he realized there was no reaction. Bulma just looked at Bra with a very confused look, Bra noticed this too and stopped crying just waiting for her mom to yell at her. Finally when Bulma opened her mouth all the kids couldn't help but flinch, expecting a loud burst of pure rage but instead they got one of the greatest shocks in their lives.

"Why would I punish you?" Bulma asked quirking an eyebrow toward the flinching Bra. "I'm not your mom...now can you stop crying and tell me where I am. Don't tell me I've been kidnapped again? If so your the worst kidnapper ever" she continued addressing the group of now completely shocked teens and kids. "I mean if your going to regret kidnapping me why do it?". There was nothing, no one talked the only thing any of them could do was stare as Bulma tried to stand up only to trip over her dress that was way too big now that she had become younger. "Wait a minute...this is my house! What's going on?" the chibi Bulma demanded giving an adorable pout.

But before they could answer her a symphony of groans reached their ears, simultaneously they looked with slack jawed faces at the sight before them as Vegeta, Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, and 18 also awoke while Piccolo still slept. For a being with super hearing he sure was a deep sleeper. Trunks flinched expecting his father to go on the rampage along with Chi-Chi and 18, he and Goten couldn't help but step forward and hide the frightened girls. Everyone's eye's drew to Vegeta they watched and waited as he rubbed his eyes and looked around his surroundings. Once the chibi saiyan had gotten a good look his expression changed from confusion to utter rage.

"What is the meaning of this?" chibi Vegeta demanded trying to stand up only to fall back lost in his own spandex.

"Now just calm down, it's not as bad as you think" Trunks started to explain but stopped as his father glared at him with great intensity. Trunks didn't know whether to be terrified or to laugh cause frankly he was just cute.

"What do you mean? Who are you? And where in the hell am I?" Vegeta growled trying to walk only to again lost his balance, the little saiyan soon lost his patience and ripped the spandex off and chose to stand there naked rather then do battle with the oversized garment.

"Hey you put some clothes on! I won't have a strange boy walking around naked in my house!" Bulma shouted furious and embarassed at the same time as she covered her eyes.

Vegeta only glared at Bulma arm's crossed refusing to budge, "How dare you speak to me in such a way! You better watch it girl or else you'll pay dearly for your insolence!"

"I'm not afraid of you half-pint" Bulma shouted uncovering her eyes for one moment only to blush and cover them again.

As they continued their bickering the other's who before were still having an epic battle against the forces of sleep and dreams were now wide awake. Just like Bulma and Vegeta they were just as confused, and even a little scared. Goku tried to stand up only to meet the same fate that Vegeta had, but then when he saw Vegeta had gotten rid of his obstacle the little boy grinned and slipped out. Chi-Chi saw this and immediately covered her eyes letting out a high pitched squeal and turning a new shade of red. As for 18 she just snorted crossing her arms ignoring the fact she got hit lightly by her long sleeves and sat there looking more bored then confused. As for Krillin he stared at Vegeta and Goku embarrassed for them but also admired them. They had no fear and didn't care if they were naked or not, Krillin wasn't that brave but there was another reason for his awed expression. For just like when they were little there little Vegeta and Goku had tails just like they had before they had been cut off.

Trunks and the others noticed this as well the result unleashed them into a state of confusion and questions. Goten quietly while their parents were distracted nudged the others and gestured to the corner of the room. Trunks looked at him and immediately caught on what he was trying to say and dragged the three shocked girls with them as they quickly moved aside in a huddle.

"Trunks what's going on?" Goten asked and a harsh whisper. "Why don't our parents remember anything? And how come our dad's have tails? They were cut off a long time ago permanently so how did they grow back?" continuing flooding his best friend with a number of questions that all of them shared.

As he awaited the answers Trunks stood there biting his lip trying to figure it out, in truth he had hoped someone else knew for he had no clue in the least. Bra also put on her thinking face as she too tried to come up with something that could have caused this. After what seemed like ten minutes (but was really only like 10 seconds) both Brief siblings snapped their fingers and bore a victorious smirk.

"Eureka" they whispered in unison and from there they took off, making the others remember just how much of their parents brilliance they had actually inherited.

"You see the machine after scanning their DNA and their structure must have found there was a missing factor to our dad's body construction" Trunks explained then continued. "Since the machine had not been given a specific orders yet on which to change our parents it chose one itself and fixed any missing factors that didn't correspond with their bodies construction at that age it had chosen itself."

"As for why our parents don't remember us" Bra then chimed in. "The machine was not complete so it's basic function was to lower the target's ages that were appropriate to the age it had set. However the machine not only changed them physically just like it figured out the missing components it was able to decipher which components didn't belong at that appropriate age. Including mental abilities as well as memories."

There was silence Marron understood what they were saying but Goten and Pan were lost, they had no idea what they meant at all. Marron saw this smiled an awkward smile and quickly dumbed it down.

"Basically Auntie Bulma's device reversed our parents ages completely including their brains" Marron explained happy that Goten and Pan understood but then had a thought of her own. "Hold on...my mom is half mechanical since she's an Android. Did the machine turn her human then?".

"Not possible" Bra quickly answered since she already thought of that. "Our dad's tails are possible since they were simply cut off but obvious traces are still left making it possible to accelerate or resume any growth. But as for your mom since alchemy long ago was proven not be possible the chances of the device being able to revert all of her mechanical parts into flesh are equal to less then zero."

Just then there was a loud bang making all five of the Z offspring to jump, in unison they looked at the source which was none other then the front door. Trunks and Goten being able to sense energy grew pale and bore a look of utter terror, for they knew right away who it was before the voice even reached their ears.

"Hey Bulma were here" Gohan cried knocking on the door a few other times. "Sorry were late had a board meeting, well Videl and I are coming in".

Time seemed to slow as the door handle turned and the eerie sound of the opening door creaking open, before the late couple could fully enter the house and see the situation Goten again leaned towards Trunks to whisper.

"Hey Trunks".

"What?" Trunks asked his voice shaky but body stiff.

"Dibs on not explaining this to Gohan" Goten called stepping away quickly along with the three girls leaving Trunks all alone to become the obvious vocal point of attention and source of information. Before Trunks could protest it was too late Gohan and Videl had stepped inside.

"Oh hey guys where's Bulma..." Gohan started to say with a bright and happy go lucky smile on his face you know the Son look when his eyes gazed to the mass chaos that was before them all. Yes he saw it all a kid Bulma arguing with a naked kid Vegeta with a tail, and along side baring the signature goofy grin was his naked kid Dad also with a tail, he was pretty sure that behind them was his mom only a kid and her face was covered her face a bright red. By the coffee table there sat a kid Krillin who was bald once again staring at the verbal battle between Vegeta and Bulma with a shocked expression, next to him a rather bored and ticked off kid 18. And on the coach a sleeping Piccolo. All of them with the exception of Goku and Vegeta wearing their old clothes that had grown much larger then their bodies. All of them reduced to children.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?" the usual calm half saiyan shouted with a very pissed off Videl behind.

Since the others had backed off that left Trunks the focus just as they had intended, Gohan and Videl stood angrily awaiting for an explaination but their glares were directed on the oldest of them.

"Goten..." Trunks told his best friend while staring into the face of one of his role models and wife. "I really hate you right now".

~*~ End of Chapter One ~*~

**Alright finished with chapter one! Now if you've read my other fic don't worry I'm working on it. I would have posted it sooner but the freakin computer didn't save it once I had finished it! So I've been trying to juggle my other work on my other account and senior stuff. But luckily I have pretty much been guaranteed to graduate since I have finished my senior project and passed! So I'll be able to post that chapter soon. Now back onto topic.**

***steals glasses and mic from the blond announcer guy* Things sure don't look good for Trunks, Goten and the others. Not only do they have to explain this whole situation to Gohan and Videl but they also have to figure out a way to get their parents back to normal. At the same time they have to be sure not to let the Chibi fighters escape. That maybe easier said then done luckily though it looks like they are not aware of how much power they really have, so the current adults have the upper hand. But what to tell Vegeta? The truth about what happened to Freeza? Or an entire new story in itself? Either way it doesn't look good, and where is Dende?**

**Trunks: I swear Goten if your brother kills me I'll haunt you!**

**Goten: Hey what kind I say your better at this kind of thing anyway!**

**Bra: Well let's look on the bright side. **

**Trunks: What bright side?**

**Bra: They can't ground us now can they? **

**Goten & Trunks:...Good point...**

**Oracle: Well then good luck on trying to fix that machine by yourself, anyway I hope you have enjoyed this and look forward to more! Who knows what adventures and trouble these guys will get into? And what reaction does a saiyan have to his first candy bar? All will be revealed later on in DBZ Chibi Catastrophe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to DBZ Chibi Catastrophe! I am Oracle of the Stars but please do call me Oracle, now what happened last time? Oh yes! The plot duh...but let's review Bra, Pan, and Marron went into Bulma's lab to grab something. They then saw the machine Bulma was working on to make her and everyone else younger and live longer, how long? Till she got tired of living that's how long. Anyway so the machine wasn't done which caused scientific shit to happen, and upon my ability to completely make up science like possibilities Goku, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo have been turned into little kids. If that didn't make it worse enough it seems there memories have been erased other then the point of that age. Goten and the others then left Trunks out to dry as Gohan and Videl came to Capsule Corp and of course freaked out at the sight of his parents, mentor, and various friends turned into little children. Now Trunks is explaining what happened, how will Gohan react? And just how will they get the warriors back to normal? More importantly when will they get Vegeta and Goku some clothes?**

**Trunks: Why is that more important?**

**Oracle: Because I said so. Now shut up and get back to Gohan!**

**Trunks: *grumbles and leaves***

**Oracle: Ok on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Good news I just bought DBZ! Wait...no never mind that was just a dream I had. Curse you dreams!**

Chapter Two

What's a Super Saiyan?

"So you see Gohan that's what happened" Trunks said after he finished explaining the whole situation. Luckily Gohan was smart so he wouldn't have to dumb everything down, and Videl luckily hadn't inherited her father's brains so understood most. Anything she didn't Gohan would explain and she'd continue making sure none of the Z chibi's would run away or kill each other. Trunks stood and waited for Gohan's reaction, now Gohan was a pretty calm and collected type of guy, but get him mad and Hell broke lose. That training with Piccolo must have really effected him in that area when it came to anger. So it was no wonder that Trunks couldn't help but sweat a little. But after a few seconds of silence Gohan only sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Ok so it was all an accident right?" Gohan asked directing more to Bra and the girls. They stiffened and nodded both ashamed and worried what he would say next, "Well then I guess the only thing we can do now is move forward and try to turn them back" Trunks, Goten and the others were absolutely shocked they thought for sure they'd get a lecture. Videl sure looked like she wanted to give one but decided to let Gohan decide what was right after all he mostly knew what was best in these kinds of situations. "Look what's happened, happened there isn't much else we can do about it. The only thing we can do now is just find a solution, and since Bulma has memories pass whatever age she is now she probably won't be able to fix the machine. Trunks could you and Bra do it?".

The Briefs siblings needed no time to think as they both answered his question in unison, "No" they said but then Trunks continued. "We maybe smart but this machine is already to complex for us. Even if we read the blue prints and tried we might do more harm then good, if not careful we could accidently make them too old or wipe them from existence." Bra nodded in complete agreement they could try but with this kind of thing it would just be too risky.

Gohan understood and nodded as he cupped his chin trying to think of another way to resolve this, it was then the answer came to him it was so obvious he smacked his forehead in punishment for not thinking of it earlier. "Of course I'm such an idiot" Gohan cried in victory the others quirking an eyebrow in confusion. "It's simple guys, all we need to do is find the Dragon Balls".

A wave of face plants then occurred for in truth yes it was just that obvious, how could they not of figured that out before? With the dragonballs they'll get their parents back to normal in no time they knew where the dragon radar was meaning the search would be quick. But first they'd have to make sure their parents didn't go flying off. Videl as strong as she was wouldn't be able to handle Goku, Vegeta, 18, and Piccolo on her own.

All the while the Z chibi's had not moved, Vegeta luckily hadn't attacked Bulma he was content on trying to beat her at an insulting contest so far it was a clear draw. And the others could only watch in amazement that was Bulma and Vegeta for no one had even seen them breath.

"Monkey breath!"

"Loud mouth!"

"Freak!"

"Weakling!"

"Spoiled Brat!" both had cried in unison the end result a glare so intense the other kids could swear there were sparks flying.

"Man those guys need to take a break, I'm running out of breath just watching them" Krillin said as he gave up on even trying to move.

Goku who now sat next to him nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know by the way my name's Goku" he said to Krillin introducing himself. "What's your name? And do you know how I got here?".

Krillin looked to Goku and followed in the saiyan's example, "Oh I'm Krillin and I was just about to ask you the same thing. Last thing I remember is training in the Orange Temple next thing I know here I am in this strange place."

"Wow same here, except for the temple part I was out getting food for lunch for me and Grandpa but then I ended up here" Goku explained scratching his cheek trying to figure out how he could have come to Capsule Corp.

"At least you guys remember stuff" 18 grumbled inviting herself into the conversation. "I don't remember anything all I know is that my name is 18".

"But 18's a number" Chi-Chi also inviting herself into the conversation said in confusion.

"I know but it's my name is that a problem?" she asked with a grunt. Chi-Chi grew a little pale sort of scared and shook her head leaving the matter alone. Just then the sound of movement came from above them they had been leaning against the coach and hadn't noticed the sleeping Piccolo till then. The four peaked over the coach and watch as the young namekian started to finally wake up.

"Wow look at that he's green!" Goku cried earning a slap from Chi-Chi. "Ow what was that for?" he asked rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You were being rude" she scolded wagging her finger at Goku. "Not only is he sleeping, but it isn't nice to shout about somebody because of their skin color."

"Oh..." Goku dropped his head in shame. "I'm sorry" he told Piccolo but he was still waking up so probably didn't even hear the whole thing. However Gohan had heard what Goku said, as did Bulma who left her argument with Vegeta curious about the green boy to check him out. Gohan however was frozen for a bit his face paled as he realized something.

"Wait da~I mean Goku! All of you step back he's dangerous" Gohan told them earning a wave of confused looks including from Trunks and Goten alike. "Look you guys may not know this but before Piccolo was my mentor he was evil, when he was born he had one purpose to kill my dad! If he's a kid again that means he has those intents still, we can stop him easily but right now they are all too close" he explained quickly and immediately Videl moved to try to keep Goku and the others at bay.

But it was too late, the little Piccolo opened his eyes and was met with a goofy grinned Goku along with the curious faces of Chi-Chi, Krillin, and Bulma and the bored looks of 18 and Vegeta who was staring from afar. Gohan and Videl moved to get closer and block Piccolo from the others but stopped when the chibi namekian simply yawned and mirrored the bored looks of 18 and Vegeta.

"Hi!" Goku said as he waved at Piccolo. "My name's Goku what's your name?" and waited for an answer this is when Gohan really booked it for maybe now that he heard his dad's name Piccolo's evil switch would turn on.

"Piccolo...well I think it is my mind is all foggy I don't really remember much of anything" he answered causing Gohan to trip and fall on his face. "So what is this place?".

Gohan got up crouching on his knee's staring in utter awe and confusion, Videl quickly came to his aid but not before whispering herself a few questions.

"Gohan what's going on? I though you said Piccolo would have his evil thoughts return how come he isn't attacking anyone?" she asked him helping him up.

"That's a good question..." Gohan admitted as he too was puzzled. After all it made no sense Piccolo was a kid again and should have all of his memories. But there was something else that made him curious for he had overheard 18 saying she didn't remember anything. Trunks and Bra explained how 18 was still an android for the device wouldn't be able to replace the metal parts in her body. The parts must have been adaptable in some way like her heart, brain, and muscle's. But it was then that it hit him, 18 was still an android because that part of her couldn't be physically changed. So the same must have been for Piccolo. "I got it" he exclaimed making Videl jump a bit while Trunks, Goten and the others (besides the chibi's who were too busy trying to lift Piccolo's old heavy cape thinking it as a game and not letting the Namekian just slip out of the enlarged clothes). "It's just like with 18" he explained to his wife and friends and continued while the namek warrior was distracted enough so not to eave's drop on them. "It must be because of Kami and Nail he fused with them so there are other memories interfering plus technically Piccolo is only a few years older then I am so the device could have just decided to wipe memories from the equation itself. Just like 18's still an android, Piccolo is still fused." The other's agreed it made the most sense after all plus they really didn't want to think about it too much since the solution was simple enough they reminded themselves to thank Dende for the Dragonballs.

"I'll ask you again where am I and why am I here?" they could hear a rather annoyed Vegeta shouting however before they could react the little prince grabbed Goten by his leg and forced him onto the ground, hand outstretched with an energy blast forming in his left palm. "Last thing I remember is being in Lord Freeza's space craft, I was on my way to receive a new mission next thing I know I'm here in armor far larger then I was wearing. Now answer me before I blast this place into oblivion!"

"Well you see" Goten started to say only to stop in midsentence he didn't know how to answer or even what to say. He couldn't tell them the truth the little kids would just call him stupid or insane and fly off or something. Luckily for Goten though it was Gohan who came to the rescue just in time.

"Why Prince Vegeta that's no way to thank someone is it?" Gohan asked stepping forward with a somewhat smug look on his face. After all in Vegeta's current state all of them besides Marron and Videl as well as Bra but only because she never learned to fight, were much stronger then him. So much so Gohan was going to have fun in teaching the overconfident brat some manners. "After all Goten did rescue you from Freeza's ship before we destroyed it". Goten and Vegeta were both perplexed as Gohan only folded his arms and took off his glasses smirking at the tiny saiyan who was shocked to the very bone.

"You...you couldn't possibly have" Vegeta stammered trying to force out the words, but Gohan could see he was about to admit it anytime soon so only continued.

"Yes Vegeta, Freeza and his entire army have been destroyed" the look of utter disbelief from the young saiyan is what made Gohan stop. Naturally it would be something he would need to digest so he waited in silence all the while constructing a story to tell, when he felt he had everything together he quickly continued. "Vegeta are you aware of the legend of the super saiyan?"

The little prince snapped out of his trance though his shock was replaced by pure anger as he glared at Gohan but answered. "Yes of course I am. But it is just a legend...what does this have to do with Freeza and his supposed destruction?", he in return asked.

Gohan only smirked and held back laughter as the others came closer curious about the situation, "Well you may want to sit down Vegeta that goes for all of you this is a long story and it involves all of you" they were hesitant but eventually the little kids sat down and stared up at Gohan once they had gathered he began his tale. "Well then I guess we should start from the beginning" he started directing towards everyone else but Vegeta. "Goku see Vegeta's tail?" he asked the little boy looked at Vegeta who was growing impatient and nodded. "You and him are of the same species a proud race called Saiyans from the distant planet Vegeta. Your people were controlled by a tyrant named Freeza a powerful alien who had destroyed and conquered millions of worlds whatever he didn't destroy he would sell for profit and the saiyans helped him." Goku was shocked he had always known he was different but not like that. "But not all Saiyans had a huge thirst for destruction," Gohan continued smiling warmly as Goku and Vegeta stared at him with confusion. "Long ago two saiyan warriors had crash landed on this planet they fled from a battle against Freeza's men for they were tired of being slaves and were ordered to be killed. They barely survived and if were not for the aid of a couple of locals they would have died there. But because of two young women they were rescued and brought back to health. These Saiyans then realized that there was more to life then endless violence and blood-shed, because of the kindness they were shown they finally experienced the one emotion that alluded them most of their lives true love."

Bulma and Chi-Chi's eyes sparkled, Videl couldn't help but laugh a little at this especially at Vegeta's disgusted expression especially since none of them had any idea this was their story only different. "It was then these two saiyans decided to stay on earth their ships had been destroyed, and they even cut off their tails to blend more with the populace, for years experienced peace and became secret heroes as they trained and defeated the villains on this earth. Some were easy others surprisingly harder, but that peace soon came to an end when they discovered the legend of the Dragonballs".

"The legend speaks of seven magical balls each of them with a different number of stars, if one gathered all seven together the dragon would appear and grant one wish to the one who gathered them, or who ever made the first wish whichever came first" Gohan explained as he did he did the kids only got more and more absorbed into the story especially Vegeta though he tried to hide it. "I assure you guys this legend is real, for I have seen them in action myself. The two saiyans lived for many years at peace and protecting the earth but one day that was destroyed when a space ship landed in the wilderness they afraid it could be one of Freeza's lackies rushed to the sight, this wasn't the first time they had this fear. Goku you may not know this but you were the first and last saiyan they would encounter for you were sent here as a baby obviously your purpose to destroy the earth's inhabitants" he told the young boy gravely but quickly smiled. "But your grandpa took you in and was able to keep you from going on that path the two saiyans saw this so destroyed your ship but they knew eventually someone would come when you didn't report back. And their fears were realized, a soldier came he was the second he had gone to scout the area and hidden himself by the time the two saiyans arrived at the sight. As they searched they discussed possibilities of keeping the earth safe from further intruders and upon that the Dragonballs came into question. The whole time the intruder with opened communication had sent it to Freeza, once the saiyans found him it was too late. Freeza learned of the Dragonballs existence at the same time they learned that as they spoke with the soldier Freeza destroyed their planet and it would take within two years for Freeza to make his way to the planet earth. They destroyed the soldier in anger but they knew there wasn't anything they could do other then fight. They had maybe less then two years so quickly the two gathered the earth's strongest fighters, any help would do. The Guardian of the earth heard of this news so told the warriors they could use his lookout to train, the guardian Kami lived in a floating castle overlooking the earth and within it a number of rooms perfect for training. While also training each other, and during their training the two saiyans reached it the Super Saiyan level."

Gohan expected only a reaction from Vegeta but surprisingly the others they too were getting more and more into the story, perhaps a bit of their subconscious remembered the pure intensity of the Super Saiyan or his story telling skills were better then he expected even Piccolo and 18 looked somewhat interested. However it was Goku as drawn in as he was who raised his hand a question that stirred into his brain.

"What's a super saiyan?" he asked Gohan.

"Well Goku a Super Saiyan is a radical transformation that a saiyan takes increasing their power greatly, in fact so powerful they had more then enough to defeat Freeza" Gohan then stopped this was bad if he kept bringing up the two Saiyans more then likely Vegeta was going to ask for proof he couldn't say Trunks and Goten after all pure saiyans had black hair and Trunks was a half breed. Gohan searched his brain and thankfully remembered a little piece of information from a long time ago. "Unfortunately the two saiyans wouldn't get the chance to fight Freeza. Once they reached super saiyan level they quickly went to Baba the fortune teller, they asked her when exactly Freeza would arrive the old woman found the answer and Freeza would arrive within four months time much sooner then they expected for they only trained for a year. But Baba had more to tell, she revealed to the Saiyans that they would die in a month for they had caught a heart virus from a planet they long ago destroyed. The Planet Yardrat the last planet they conquered, the virus remained dormant and wasn't going to produce any harm until they went super saiyan which powered the Virus as well so much so it would kill them easily with no cure. It seemed all hope was lost after all without the super saiyan level there was no way for the earth to be saved, Freeza would find the dragonballs and once he had his wish would destroy the earth and everything they cared about. And if that wasn't enough Baba told them the destruction of their home world. Planet Vegeta destroyed only a few survived. Hope then had diminished they would die before Freeza even came without the power of the super saiyan no one stood a chance. But what they didn't realize at first is that there were saiyans with them for many years, three of them each with the potential to reach the super saiyan who they had trained well enough in battle. For on earth the saiyans started a family with the two women that helped them. Half-breed saiyans who had all the power of a pure blooded saiyan if not more. The story I tell is the story of my and Goten's father, as well as the father of Trunks and Bra" Gohan announced and Vegeta who had been listening to every word was stunned. He had never heard of such a thing a pure blooded saiyan who would settle down, and risk their lives to protect a planet of weaklings. As absurd as it sounded it was the look in Gohan's eyes that told him it was true, something about it was pure truth. And even though it sounded ridiculous and completely disgraceful the Saiyan Prince and the other children that sat with him couldn't wait to hear more.

To Be Continued...

**Well I think it's best to end the chapter there...a little dramatic I know I have to tell you guys I didn't think it was going to be this long don't worry though the story is almost over. I seriously had to come up with something that would stay somewhat within the Dragonball Universe. I apologize for the huge paragraphs and that it's filled with dialogue but just picture gohan getting into his own story or something. Well enough apologies time for the meaningless questions that won't get answered till the next chapter or so! How will the chibi's react to the rest of the story? As well as when Trunks, Goten, and Gohan go super saiyan? And just how will Gohan and the others be able to keep the chibi's out of trouble?**

**Trunks: Easy they don't know how powerful they are so we can handle it. **

**Oracle: And what if they outsmart you?**

**Gohan: Please after Trunks and Goten I'm sure I can figure out any tricks they try to pull.**

**Videl: Yeah but Gohan Trunks was the brain's in those situations...were up against three geniuses here. Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo are easily the most cunning and far more cruel then Trunks and Goten ever were. **

**Gohan: *thinks about and becomes pale* Damn your right! Scuse me I'm off to get some Senzu Beans *flys off***

**Oracle:...he didn't realize that himself? Wow they might be in trouble let's see what happens next time on Chibi Catastrophe. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Goten: Hey Trunks what's going on?**

**Trunks: What do you mean Goten?**

**Goten: *points at Oracle who is typing faster then the speed of light* What is she doing? **

**Trunks: I think working on the third chapter.**

**Goten: The Third Chapter? That's impossible next your going to tell me it's over nine thousand.**

**Trunks: What does that even mean?**

**Goten: I don't know something your dad told me about...**

**Oracle: I CAN HEAR YOU IDIOTS YOU KNOW! And for the record yes I am working on the third chapter already. I got a good number of people favoriting this story and putting it on alert. Plus I went over this chapter a long time ago so it should be easy. With any luck this will be up in a few days maybe even today if you two just SHUT UP! **

**Trunks/Goten: *flinches but let's her get back to work***

**Trunks: Guess I'll do the recap. So my sister, Pan and Marron turned our parents into kids by messing with my mom's new machine. Gohan then came and has taken control of the situation. Luckily Piccolo and 18 don't remember they were once evil, as for my dad well Gohan is on it by telling him a made up yet slightly true version of how Freeza was defeated. So far not only is he buying it but the other's are entertained. Now that Gohan has revealed that he and Goten along with myself and Bra are half-saiyans what will be my dad's reaction? Let's hope we don't have anything else to deal with it either. **

**Goten: Trunks! Good new's Akira Toriyama called Oracle of the Stars and wants to do a partnership on a new DBZ series!**

**Trunks: Really? **

**Goten: No just kidding Oracle doesn't own jack *get's hit by frying pan***

**Oracle: Shut UP! I'm working! On with the chapter or...GOD DAMMIT NAPPA!**

Chapter Three

The Dragonballs Have ALREADY Been USED? What do you mean Where's DENDE?

Trunks watched in awe as Gohan calmly took over the entire situation, their parents all of them were paying attention not questioning anything it was as if Gohan had entranced them as they become more and more absorbed into the story as he continued. Gohan continued his story about how the Two Saiyans had children, they learned how to fight for defense purposes but upon their mother's request were not going to help with Freeza. At first their father's agreed for they in truth didn't want to risk it either, but the world and universe were at stake now that it was revealed they'd die within a months time. So they took Trunks, Goten, and Gohan to the Lookout for training they were determined to get at least one of them to the Super Saiyan level. Bra and Gohan's wife Videl and daughter wanted to help but he told them no that this was their fight and he didn't want them to get hurt. Their father's then took them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the room where you could get a year's worth of training in just one day. The work was hard and challenging when Gohan explained the room itself many of their parents couldn't believe it.

"Hold on!" Vegeta cried before Gohan could go on to explain their training. "How could they have been super saiyans? That level can only be reached in their transformed state. But you said they cut of their tails!"

Gohan blinked for a bit but then swore at himself for not remembering that part of the saiyan legend in itself, though it was simple enough to explain. "Vegeta listen the true Super Saiyan form is only reached when a Saiyan's tail is cut off. Trust me but listen and let me explain ok? Be patient and maybe you can one day be a Super Saiyan". Patience wasn't the little Prince's strong point but if he could reach the level of the Super Saiyan then he'd bite his tongue, swallow his pride and listen before he decided to blast their hair off.

Everyone sighed in relief and listened as Gohan continued from where he left off, it was hard in the hyperbolic time chamber in reality their father's didn't expect all of them to keep their sanity. But their families and world were in danger so the three made a pact not to quite, the months in the chamber went by they felt long yet at the same time short. Their fathers were about to give up until all three of them simultaneously reached the Super Saiyan level just in the nick of time as well. When they came out they knew they could conquer anything. The earth's special forces had been formed, their fathers trained them in super saiyan state so that they could learn how to control their power better for the upcoming battles. Day after day for the first month until the two saiyans died.

"But before they died there was one last request my father took my hand and told me" Gohan explained reanacting the fake scene as he grabbed Goten's hand earning a what the f*** look from his brother. "Gohan he told me 'A few of our people are still alive, Baba told us that along with the young Goku there is another young pure blooded saiyan. The prince; his name is Vegeta. Save him and teach him the real power of protecting something precious to you. Master Gohan of who you were named after is fighting with us, if he is too fall his request is that you take care of his grandson. You need to use the dragonballs Dr. Briefs has created a radar to find them, use them only as a last result for they will only grant one wish'. Take care of yourselves and remember I am proud of you'" Bulma and Chi-Chi broke out into tears, while the others either looked bored or confused. As for Trunks and the others they thought maybe perhaps Gohan was enjoying his story a little too much.

Goten yanked his hand away from his brother and listened as Gohan continued how for the next three months they had gathered the dragonballs with the help of Dr. Briefs who was more then happy to lend a helping hand especially since he already had a dragonball. Once gathered they buried the balls in one spot and gave the radar back to the Doctor. Freeza then made his decent upon the earth, once they landed he sent his army across the planet looking for the two saiyans, the earth's special forces which consisted of Gohan,Trunks, Goten, Grampa Gohan, Master Roshi, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Yagirobe, and even the Guardian Kami himself. They too split up to take on Freeza's army individually. Freeza's forces would have destroyed countless cities if not for the Z fighters, however as the battle continued only Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were left standing the others were far too injured to go on. It was up to them to save the day, for the whole time they hadn't transformed and even though only one of them could put Freeza in the grave the three banded together destroying his forces. Raditz and Nappa joined the fight as well but against Freeza tired of his tyranny; however they were destroyed in the process, but before they died Nappa told Trunks where to find Vegeta on Freeza's ship.

"I then decided to fight Freeza myself while Trunks and Goten rescued you Vegeta" Gohan said to the young prince as he gestured to Trunks and Goten his supposed saviors. "Apparently Freeza was going to hold you hostage against the two other saiyans for he feared the saiyan race and it's potential. So he didn't know what to expect but it sure enough wasn't three super saiyans. Trunks and Goten easily invaded Freeza's ship and defeated the guards in your cell, you were knocked unconcious by the time they got there. While they destroyed what was left I fought Freeza, he kept transforming getting stronger and stronger however I only increased my power as he did until we were both in our ultimate forms. It was then that he and I fought a battle to the death. More specifically his death, if you were to see the look of terror on his face when he realized I was more powerful then he; Vegeta you would have laughed. Trunks and Goten easily destroyed all of the soldiers we had no choice if they were willing to give up then we would have left them alive. Not even the Ginyu Force could do a thing to stop them. Freeza knew he couldn't win and he tried to threaten you, to make me tell him where the Dragonballs were, but then Trunks and Goten returned you in Goten's arms safe and sound. He was surrounded by three super saiyans and he could barely even defend himself against one. His death was swift and no longer do you are anyone in the universe have to fear his reign. And don't worry about his father either" Gohan continued hardly able to contain himself he wanted to so badly laugh at how absorbed the chibi's were into the story even Piccolo and 18 looked somewhat interested now really it was adorable. "He wasn't too far behind Freeza wanting to see the Dragonballs for himself before he could even reach the earth the three of us and even remaining Special Forces that were still up blasted him out of the sky never to be heard of again."

Gohan was about finished until little Bulma raised her hand anxiously like one of those kids that just didn't have patience of any kind before Gohan could even ask she decided to blurt out whatever was on her mind. "Ok that explains why Vegeta is on earth...but why are all of you in my house! You said my daddy helped you too is he ok? What about the Dragonballs? Who was it that got hurt? Did anyone die? When did this happen? And what does a supersaiyan look like" she spoke so quickly barely anyone could understand her, but she was heard.

"Let me finish ok Bulma?" he asked her who only pouted but nodded. "Alright so here's the sad part of the story. The two that got injured were...Master Gohan and the Guardian himself Kami" immediately Gohan looked at his kid father though at that point he wished he didn't. The little saiyan was stunned into silence he knew this would break his heart but Gohan had to continue. "Unfortunetly both didn't make it...we quickly dug up the Dragonballs before Kami died both of them agreed to use the only wish to make the planet earth forget all about what happened. If we brought them back to life instead then people would remember and be in fear. They weren't ready for the existence of aliens. We tried to convince them otherwise but Kami already made the wish once it was made there was nothing to be done. He then died and the dragonballs are no more." Everyone looked over to Goku tears threatening to come but the little warrior didn't want to cry, for he knew his Grampa died with honor to protect the planet. "Goku your Grampa is proud of you, and I am proud to share his name. He asked us to take care of you and perhaps we'll train you so that one day maybe you and Vegeta can become Super Saiyans yourselves".

Both of the pure blooded saiyans looked at Gohan the tears stopping before they came, "You mean we could really become super saiyans?" Goku asked in excitement that excitement growing as Gohan nodded having too much fun with this. "And we'll become strong enough so that we can protect people? And no one will have to die again?" once the older boy nodded Goku jumped for joy. "Yahoo! I can become strong like Grampa! I'll never forget you Grampa and I promise to get stronger" he declared punching the air.

"Hold on a minute who said you were going to become a super saiyan? There is no way a lowerclass saiyan like you can reach the same level as me" young Vegeta told Goku as he pointed at him.

"Don't be so stingy Vegeta!" Goku who stopped jumping to shout at the Prince of all Egos. It was then that Gohan got his chance to explain the rest of his made of story while the two saiyans were locked into a deadly staring contest how it came to that no one knew.

Gohan then explained to Bulma why they were in their house, for their parents were traveling around the world on business and vacation at the same time. While as Ox King was accompanying them as a bodyguard for he gave up his days of evil which made Chi-Chi happy and relieved that her dad didn't get killed by Freeza. He then told Krillin that the Orange Temple was Destroyed since Freeza landed so close to it, some of the monks didn't make it but they took it upon themselves to help the little monk. Piccolo and 18 however were harder to explain, out of all of them but after some rough thinking Gohan came up with a decent explaination. 18 had been kidnapped by Dr. Gero for he wanted revenge on the saiyans who destroyed the Red Ribbon army, he was planning on turning her into a killing machine and wreak havoc on the world. Along with some other androids. But then Goten and Trunks stopped the production enabling them to save 18, she had already been turned into an android though and her memories were wiped of her human self. Gohan wondered how she would take the news but surprsingly the little Android still didn't look very interested. Nor did Piccolo when they told him he was an alien, and that they found him in a ship in Yunzabit Heights.

"I mean we couldn't leave a little kid up there so we brought you back here and uhh" Gohan continued explaining and stopped trying to think of a realistic reason as to why Dr. Briefs and Mrs. Briefs would let so many kids stay.

"They decided to be foster parents" Trunks chimed in seeing Gohan having trouble. "Bulma you always wanted siblings right?" he asked his young mom still finding it weird calling her by her first name. When the young girl nodded Trunks quickly continued, "Well since many of these kids were influenced by Freeza or some kind of evil they decided to provide a good home for them. As well as Goten and myself since we lost our dad's were not old enough yet to live on our own and Gohan has a family to raise though he's helping house sit till they return. So until they figured something out or as long as you guys want you can stay here. It's really big so you call can get your own room".

At first Bulma looked skeptical but after awhile she nodded figuring it was something her parents would do after all they had a whole lot of pet's. But before any of the adults could sigh in relief Vegeta (who tricked Goku into blinking like the cheater he is) stomped up to the three saiyans.

"If your super saiyans then prove it! I want to see the transformation myself before I agree to anything" the prince demanded immediately after he said that the other kids (even 18 and Piccolo) grew a little interested. Trunks facepalmed, while Goten and Gohan sighed they should have known this was coming. This was taking far longer then they expected so out of pure impatience the three stood before Vegeta each of them transforming. It took a little longer then usual since it had been awhile since they had the need to go super saiyan but it was within minutes that the three were swallowed up by a golden aura causing a wave of awe to take over the room.

Even Bra and Pan who had never seen the transformation up close before were amazed while Videl and Marron stood there smiling for now finally Vegeta had been forced into speechlessness. Even though none of the chibi warriors remembered how to sense the energy of others they knew that the shere power that cloaked these three was unmatched. Vegeta didn't even growl he just stared but came out of his trance as soon as the three super saiyans returned to normal form.

"Alright so first things first we need to get you some new clothes" Gohan told the chibi's breaking the silence. "Bra can you go get some? After all it was you who dressed them up as a gag in the first place" pinning the blame on her. Bra jerked back at the angry glare of some of the kids they didn't find the so called joke funny at all. She was about to defend herself when Trunks, Goten, as well as Videl and Gohan gave their own angry glare one that was more menacing. Defeated Bra sighed and nodded.

"Alright everyone follow me" she said gesturing them upstairs. "We'll find some clothes for all of you. Pan, Marron think you guys could help me out a bit?" she asked well more like begged her friends. The two girls agreed after all if they stayed with the adults that were left they would probably have gotten another lecture. The three girls quickly lead them upstairs and once they were all out of sight Trunks immediately headed back to the lab to look for the dragonball locator.

"Good we finally have everything settled" Gohan declared waiting for Trunks to return. "Videl you and Goten stay here just tell the other's we went to go get supplies for food and stuff. Don't let them out of your sight" he instructed and the two nodded in agreement they should be able to handle them. Trunks quickly returned radar in hand they were then about to put their plan into action when out of nowhere a loud knocking was heard.

"Damn...and we were just about to leave" Trunks growled in annoyance wanting to get the chore out of the way, he quickly went to the door thinking it was probably a salesmen or something but when he looked outside there was no one there. He looked everywhere and it wasn't a delivery for no one left anything, he was going to believe it was a gag when the knocking came again. "What the hell? Where is that coming from?" Trunks asked closing the door only to have Goten tap on his shoulder.

"Uhh guys look over there" he answered pointing at the window following his gaze they were met with a rather familiar face it was none other then Mr. Popo outside the window.

"Oh it's Mr. Popo!" Gohan exclaimed rushing to genie opening the window. "Hey there Mister Popo how have you been? Please come in" Gohan greeted and gestured inside. The friendly genie nodded as he guided his flying carpet within the home, however instead of that usual calm nature he bore a worried expression.

"I have been well though I wish I could have come at better times" Mr. Popo answered Gohan but then continued for he was in some kind of hurry. "I was wondering if any of you have seen Dende? You see earlier Dende was looking through the archive's and got all excited about something, he wouldn't tell me what it was he justed wanted to tell you Gohan. It was later that I found it was some kind of spell to keep people from sleeping in a closed area. He must have been wanting to help you since you had been complaining about some students sleeping in class. But he left two hours ago and he still returned I'm getting worried, I wanted to accompany him but Dende insisted on going alone and that he'd be back really soon. He hasn't had much freedom since he became the guardian so I thought it was fine but it isn't like him to be gone this long and I can't sense his energy anywhere" he explained and sighed.

The room was silent Dende was missing? This wasn't good if something had happened to Dende then not only would the earth be without a Guardian...AGAIN! But they also wouldn't be able to use the Dragonballs. Gohan shook his head and thought about the situation.

"Damn what timing it's a good thing you came Mr. Popo we were just about to leave to look for the Dragonballs but that will have to wait we'll help you find Dende then start searching. Actually Trunks check to see if the Dragonballs are ok at least then we'll know that Dende is still alive" he instructed.

"Oh then I guess it is a good thing I caught you for you see the Dragonballs have already been used" Mr. Popo however calmly intercepted before Trunks even turned it on. Another of silence broke through however this was a silence of utter terror the four remaining adults turned their heads to Mr. Popo.

"HUH?" they cried in unison startling the poor genie and quickly explained.

"D-don't you remember?" he stammered a bit but then regained composure. "When that earthquake occured a month ago Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo gathered the Dragonballs and wished for all things that were damaged or harmed by the earthquake including human lives to be repaired. If it helps they didn't use the other wish but they need another two months to charge before they can used again".

It took a moment for Mr. Popo's words to sink in, but one thing was clear they couldn't put their plan into action for two months! Two months didn't seem like a lot but it might as well have been forever for them. Cause now they would have to do the unthinkable...raise their parents!

"Umm hello are you all ok?" Mr. Popo asked trying to awaken the shocked four. "Why do you need the Dragonballs? And umm aren't we going to find Dende? Hello?".

**Oracle: GOD DAMMIT NAPPA WITH A SIDE OF HOLY BLEEP SANDWITCH AND TOPPED WITH A JENGA! DAMMIT IT DIDN'T TAKE ME ONE DAY AT ALL!**

**Goten: I'll say you wrote that top part freakin three weeks ago what happened?**

**Oracle: I got writer's block...plus I got into Code Geass and watched Code Ment and None Piece...plus Hetalia...DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Trunks: Ok ok...*mumbles* sheesh someone didn't take her meds**

**Oracle: *throws frying pan at his head* I said shut it! Anyway...yeah it's a long chapter I know I just wanted to finally get over the boring stuff that explains how the hell this all happened before I got to the fun stuff. Which will start next chapter! What will the current adults do now that the dragonballs are ineffective? And what has become of Dende? Well you should probably already know the answer if you read the freakin summary. Yes he's a baby! But how did he become a baby?**

**Trunks: Well when a namek and another namek love each other very much *gets punched in the face by Oracle***

**Goten: You really should have seen that one coming...**

**Oracle: Hmph smartass...anyway point is there is sure to be chaos next time! And the explainations wont' be as freakin long! Yay! I promise to update faster look forward to more of Chibi Catastrophe!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! Finally I've made it to the part I've looked forward to for awhile! Were at chapter four baby! Holy crap I think this is the farthest I've ever gone on one of my stories so far. **

**Trunks: Well maybe if you updated once in awhile...**

**Oracle: *throws shuriken* Shut it Lavender boy!**

**Trunks: *dodges but hits wall in process knocking him out***

**Goten: *pokes Trunks with stick* **

**Oracle: He's alive don't worry...but yeah so anyway thanks for all the reivews everyone! I honestly wasn't expecting to get really any reviews since the last chapter wasn't my favorite wasn't my most proud moment but I'm glad you liked it anyway. Trust me it only get's freakin funnier from here. So recap time...our favorite warriors are now little kids because of some machine that was messed with. Gohan just finished telling the made up tale with some truth about Freeza and the origins of how they all came to be. Originally Gohan and Trunks were going to find the dragonballs to wish them back to normal but a sudden visit from Mr. Popo stops them all for Dende is missing! And the Dragonballs have already been used! What will the Z-fighters do now? And will Mr. Popo enforce the Pecking Order?**

**Goten: What's the pecking order?**

**Oracle: The law of the universe that's what!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you know why? Because you need money to own anything and I've got none. Bill Gates care to donate to a worthy cause?**

Chapter Four

Officer Have You Seen This Green Baby?

"Ok so..." Trunks started as he resisted the urge to chuck the radar out the window after all they needed it after the two months were up to find them. "We have no Dragonballs for two months...so we'll need to come up with another plan. But for now we should try to find out what happened to Dende" he said calmly breaking the silence of shock that seemed to submerge those who hadn't been changed.

Gohan nodded in agreement but before they could come up with a plan Bra and Marron came downstairs followed by the newly clothed Z-Chibi's (**A/N:** **They will be referred as Z-chibi's from now on. While the others as the Z-fighters so much easier that way**). Mr. Popo gasped as he looked at the Z-chibi's then back at Gohan who only sighed and sweated a bit, then back at the Z-chibi's. Bra only sighed in relief for thankfully their parents kept all their old clothes, there was even some of Bulma's old clothes that they found. They had been vacummed sealed and looked almost brand new and everything. Some of them were happy to be in more fitting clothes while as other's didn't look to pleased.

Vegeta was dressed in Trunks old Ghi, he scowled at it not liking the style nor color but he refused to wear anything less than what was suppose to be fighting garb. Goku was not as lucky he had wanted the Ghi himself but Vegeta won it considering the Ghi was too small for him anyway. He was dressed in an orange T-shirt with the Capsule Corp logo on the front in white, it was accompanied by light blue shorts that covered his knees. Both of the saiyan boys had to poke holes for their tails which surprised Mr. Popo even more. Piccolo was another who wasn't happy with his chosen attire he had been forced into a yellow long sleeved shirt with words that read 'Capsule', accompanied by black pants. However it was the hat that bothered him the most, he didn't know it but it was the same hat that Ash Ketchum wore in Pokemon which Trunks had won in a contest it was to cover his Antenna in case they left or anything. Krillin simply wore a grey T-shirt and blue shorts very similar to the clothes that Trunks wore as kid when he trained in the gravity room with his dad. As for the girls they were far easier to please, Bulma was dressed in Bra's old white dress with pink Pokedots the one she wore at the last World Tournament. Bra had always been told how much she looked like her mom but now she could truly see the results and was amazed by how much she did look like her mom. Chi-Chi was in a purple dress with a pink bow around the waste she too was happy with it and thought she looked cute but was also wondering where her armor had wen't to. 18 was the only one of the girls who didn't look to pleased, dresses were not her thing but Bra and Marron insisted on putting her in a dress. She was forced into a light blue dress, it was simple and had no frills.

"We got them all dressed don't worry guys you won't be like this for long" Bra promised and looked at the Z-fighters with confusion she thought they'd be long gone by the time they came back down stairs.

"We got a problem" Gohan told the two girls. "Dende is missing and the thing we need won't be available for two months" he explained making the girls eye's bulge in shock. But before he was willing to explain farther he noticed someone had gone missing. "Hey where's Pan? Wasn't she with you guys?".

Quickly shaking her head to remove the shock Bra looked behind them and noticed he was right, however it was Marron who answered.

"She flew out the window she said you saw something odd in the garden and wen't to check it out so she hasn't gone far", just as Marron explained Pan flew up to the window that Mr. Popo came in from with a grim look on her face.

"Uhh Dad, Mom, Trunks, Goten..." she stammered a bit as she pointed to the garden. "You may wan't to come and see this." Within seconds everyone she called too along with Mr. Popo followed Pan while Bra and Marron kept an eye on the Z-chibi's who immediately rushed to the window amazed by Mr. Popo's flying carpet and by those who could fly by themselves. Not paying attention to the object that Pan lifted to the Z-fighters.

"Thats...thats..." Mr. Popo trying to speak but couldn't find the words as he bared a look of complete fear.

"Dende's Robe!" Videl cried finishing Mr. Popo's thoughts as she paled while the other three men joined her. "Does that mean? That Dende is..." she then tried to continued only to stop in midsentence too shocked by this discovery.

"A kid also?" Goten just as shocked but finishing Videl's sentence anyway. Gohan then took Dende's robes from Pan examining them as if the Guardian would slip out, unfortunetly there was no such luck or odd convience leaving him confused.

"But I don't get it! How did the machine effect Dende? Frankly I'm surprised it effected Piccolo" Videl asked hoping for someone to have an idea for she couldn't think of any that didn't involve some kind of magic or mad science (which in retrospect is what turned the Z-chibi's into their current forms anyway).

"I think Mom was using Piccolo's DNA as a source and study reference" Trunks answered Videl taking a moment to think before continuing on to his explaination. "I'm pretty sure I remember mom calling in Piccolo for a favor and she brought him to the lab. When they finished I remember Piccolo rubbing his right arm with a smirk going 'I don't see what Goku is so afraid of, it didn't even hurt'. My guess is mom wanted to study their DNA and chromosomes to find out how they stayed youthful for so long and probably incorparated the genetic code with a humans and saiyans so to restore youth and perhaps slow down the aging process. (**A/N:** **Just so you know I have no idea if this could ever work in the DBZ realm I'm just freakin bull-shitting**). I guess because she didn't remove the Namek DNA it effected them too. That's at least my guess there's a few more things I'm trying to figure out."

Videl and Goten nodded in agreement, as well as Mr. Popo who finally caught up with the whole situation after reading everyone's mind. (**A/N:** **Yes he can do that...just a reminder so that I don't get anyone going 'when could he do that!' watch Dragonball freakin all people over 500 years old can read your mind**).

"Ok that explains how he could have changed but what I don't understand is why Dende isn't here" Gohan chimed in redirecting the attention to himself as he stared at his friends clothes annoyed. "That's what doesn't make sense at this point. I'm guessing everyone is about five to maybe seven years old" he guessed as he looked up at the second floor at the Z-chibis. "They have their memories from that age, Dende was only a little younger then I am when Freeza destroyed Namek and he stayed here on earth. So he should know what this place is even if he was on New Namek at the time wouldn't Dende rush here and ask what's going on and how he got back? I don't think his memory is gone since he hadn't fused with anyone to mess with his memory like what we assume is blocking Piccolo's memory. So it doesn't make sense why would Dende run off?".

Silence seemed to like that day for it again took over the Z-fighters no one had an explaination until Goten decided to open his big mouth at the wrong time.

"I don't know maybe Dende doesn't exist anymore?" Goten joked making everyone around him tense up. "What did I say?"

"Oh Dende! I mean...crap what do you say when your Guardian is missing?" Trunks cried in irritation, while as Gohan dropped the Guardians clothes the result of his grip loosening at the terrible possibility.

"Guy's I suggest we do a full scale search now!" Videl cried taking charge of the situation. "Myself, Trunks, and Gohan will search all over the city ask the police to search for a green kid in fact...you said Dende and Piccolo look a little alike right?" she asked her husband who nodded in response. "OK this will only take a second!" she promised her husband and the others and in a flash flew to the second floor facing the Z-chibi's who jumped at her speed even Vegeta was a little impressed. "Piccolo take off your hat please" she asked with a shaky smile.

The little namek didn't understand what was going on but did as he was told taking off his hat for Videl. "Like this?" he asked confused.

"Yes that's perfect" she replied and took a quicky photo of him. "Thank you very much Piccolo you can put it back on if you want" she told him quickly returning to her husband's side even faster then before. "Ok I'm sending this photo to your phones right now! Tell me if you got it" she ordered and waited for their response.

Trunks and Gohan quickly reached for their own cell phones only having to wait a few seconds before they got the photo, "Got it!" they said in unison.

"Good we'll use this photo as a reference" Videl told them explaining why she took the picture in the first place. "Ask people and police if they have seen a kid who looks like Piccolo. I'll get the cops to put up a missing person's search on him, you normally need to wait 24 hours before declaring that kind of thing but being the daughter of Mr. Satan has some perks. Plus often the police will make acceptions when it comes to kids. If he's in the city we should find him, hopefully Dende didn't get to far that is if..." she couldn't help but stop the possibility was too great. But Videl quickly shook all doubts from her mind as she turned to the boys her aura blazing in leadership. "We will find him. Goten you and Pan keep the others at bay. It may take awhile for us to find him."

"Uhh ok" Goten said nervously.

"Roger that Mommy!" Pan saluting her mother as if she were a general more confident and use to Videl's commanding nature.

"Good then let's move out!" Videl taking off into the sky commanded with Trunks following close behind.

"Right! Oh wait Mr. Popo?" Gohan asked the genie quickly before he took off letting Videl and Trunks get a head start. "Could you remove Dad's and Vegeta's tails? We could just cut them off but I don't know how long it takes for them to grow back, and with the moon back and all the results might not be pretty if they grew back on a full moon. We told them they can't go super saiyan unless they cut off their tails so it shouldn't be too much trouble to get them to hold still."

After listening to Gohan's request Mr. Popo agreed immediately, "I understand don't worry I'll take care of that. Just please find Dende".

Gohan nodded with a small smile, as he lifted into the air he then saw that Bra, Marron and all the Z-chibi's were staring at him the Z-fighter gave them all a thumbs off and took off faster then anyone could blink.

The saiyan warrior caught up easily with the other's taking the lead as they reached the center of the city, Dende had been gone for two hours and could fly so they couldn't take any chances at how far he had gone. "Ok before we get the police involved let's try to search the area ourselves," Videl suggested taking her phone off silent. "Gohan you go east, Trunks you go west, while I'll search the northern part of the city. If none of us find him we'll head south and from there if we still can't seem to find a green boy with no clothes on we'll get the police involved. Sound good?" she asked and as they nodded the three split up to search for the guardian whereever he may be.

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp Goten and Pan had their own mission to attend to...

"Guy's just hold still alright? It won't hurt and don't you want to become super saiyans?" Goten asked as he struggled a bit to keep from his dad and Vegeta running out the door or through the wall...whichever came first. The two little saiyans were putting up a huge fight biting, kicking, and pulling at poor Goten's hair. "Come on I had to get my tail removed! Mr. Popo does a good job...gah! Quit biting! Pan a little help please?" he plead to his niece resisting the urge to Kamehameha his own father and trunk's father.

"Way ahead of you Uncle Goten!" Pan announced coming into the room with a tub of ice cream. "Hey if you guys be good you can have all the ice cream you want" she promised but then wondered if the two even knew what ice cream was. Fortunately enough the two saiyans stopped their struggling only to get a look at the giant tub both sniffed the air at the same time and stayed silent. "Yay it worked!" Pan cried in victory fist pumping the air while Goten sighed in relief.

"I guess as long as they know it's food anything is fine" he sighed then turned to Mr. Popo. "You ready Mr. Popo there all calm now so it should be fine" he promised while as the genie gave a little nod glad that they had calmed down. "Get that ice cream ready Pan I have a feeling they are going to tackle you for it once were done" he joked as they headed towards the east wing of the house.

Pan nodded at Goten giving her own sigh in relief and turned to the other Z-chibi's, "Do you guy's want any? I have a feeling when those two come out there won't be any left" she told them trying to hold back a laugh at the excited looks they got from mere ice cream well except for the usual party poopers 18 and Piccolo, though 18 looked interested enough. While she scopped them up some ice creamy goodness Bra was deep in thought.

'I don't get it...if Dende was here before and he should have his memories why did he run away?' she thought to herself tapping her foot in annoyance. 'Also why can't my brother or any of the other's sense him? Did the machine really wipe him out of existence or is it something else?' Bra looked like she was about to pull her hair out from it's very roots as she grabbed her head thrashed it violently, while giving an annoyed growl scaring Marron and Pan. They could tell she was angry, and from past experience knew better to stay away. An angry Bra was a dangerous thing indeed. However it was then that Bra looked up at the corner and her anger seemed to drop. She stared at the corner for awhile and finally her eyes lit up as she grabbed Marron and ran towards the west wing.

"Pan watch the kids ok? I just got an idea" she explained to a confused Pan, while pulling an even more confused Marron with her.

"Bra what are we doing?" Marron asked in protest trying to pull herself free from the blunette's grip but it was to no avail. Fighter or not Bra was still half saiyan so she was still incredibly strong. The demi-saiyan in question did not answer as she dragged her friend through what seemed like endless hallways, running past numerous of doors until finally they reached the end of one hallway with a single grey door at the end. Bra did not hesitate as she reached the door, placed her hand on a scanner waiting only a second as the light turned green and opened. "Bra what is this?" Marron asked again only more demanding while being dragged into a dark room.

But Bra still did not answer, making Marron angry she didn't know why Bra couldn't simply answer her question that was until they turned a corner in the room and Marron no longer needed one. For the room spoke for itself, the place itself was large about the size of Kame house entirely but it was the numerous row of TV screens that seemed to cover almost every inch of Capsule corp that gave her the idea this was a security room. Bra walked up to the surveilance robot, who scanned her just to be safe. Once it said "Welcome Bra Brief's please tell me what I can do for you" she gave Marron a thumbs up and returned to the robot.

"I need you to show me what took place in the front garden exactly two hours, fourteen minutes, and thirty seven seconds ago from this time right now" she ordered the robot stating the exact time the machine turned their parents into kids. The robot immediately complied as it focused the main screen onto the garden rewinding the video at the exact time she demanded. Marron looked over the robots head and watched at first there was nothing but then in exactly three seconds in the video Dende appeared landing right at the same spot Pan found his robes at. "We have security camera's running everywhere so I figured we can figure out if Dende really turned into a kid or if he's...you know even still exists. From there we'll call my brother, Gohan, and Pan's mom to them what we found. Cross your finger's Marron" she told her friend quickly as they continued to watch the screen. The two girls held their brother as they watched the Guardian feeling a pain of guilt as they watched him look around so innocently. He was about to fly in from the window when he stopped and grabbed his head and crouched into a ball.

Something must have been happening, and the girl's watched in horror as Dende began to shrink. The guardian removed his hands from his head and stared in horror as he watched himself diminish. He shrank more and more until finally he was a tiny green kid like the others. The girl's sighed relieved that he stopped but then they noticed Dende being swallowed up by the robes his head disappearing he was still regressing! The girl's horrorified could only stare as they saw nothing but robes that replaced the guardian. For a moment that thought he really had been wiped out of existence Bra gave out a tiny cry, for now it seemed not only did they killed poor Dende but now there was no way to use the Dragonballs. She had all but given up hope when Marron tapped her shoulder in shock, the blunette stared at her friend confused for a moment but then looked at the screen her jaw dropped almost to the floor. For there crawling out of the robes was a little naked baby namekian. Baby Dende bore a blank expression as he crawled out of the garden and into the shrubs that lined up against capsule corp.

The girl's were silent and watched the blank empty screen for awhile before Bra's knee's gave out and she fell face first onto the floor. Marron quickly helped the poor girl up and they walked out of the room (not before telling the robot to return to his normal duties) and headed back to the living room where they were met but Goten and Mr. Popo who were busy cleaning up the mess that the two saiyans were making from pigging out on ice cream.

"Phone...where's the phone!" Bra shouted at Goten making the boy jump as he shakily pointed to the houseline of her own house. "Oh yeah" Bra quickly ran to the phone and dialed all three numbers and waited for them to pick up.

Meanwhile it had been almost an hour and still no progress, they all were heading for the south part of the city to report it to the police when each of them recieved Bra's call.

"Thank God you answered!" Bra shouted at them making the poor Z-fighters cringe at her loud voice. "Ok dont' talk just listen, Marron and I were able to find out what happened to Dende" she told them and didn't hesitate to continue. "Good news is he still exists! Bad news is...he's a baby! Don't ask how that happened I don't know we saw the footage of what happened exactly when he got here. Were going to go look around here right now but if by any chance he's not around and you are going to the police tell the cops that were looking for a green baby. Ok Bra over and out!" she told them noting giving them the chance to say good-bye or anything she just hung up, ran toward the door and dragged Marron again along with her. "Ok were going to look in the bushes watch the kids you guys" the blunette order rushing out the door.

As she left many a stunned fighter could only stay still be it they were in the kitchen of Capsule Corp not paying attention as chibi Goku and Vegeta fought over the last tub of ice cream, or in the sky mouths open with shock. There was only one word that could describe the confusion, and utter disbelief that they all had at that moment.

"WHAT THE F**********K?".

After they got over the shock of this new development Gohan, Videl, and Trunks decided they definetly needed police help for this one. Hopefully they may already have news of a wandering green baby and could have already found him. So they discussed when they landed onto the ground a few blocks away from the first police car they saw.

"Let's try to figure out how it happened later" Videl told the pondering Trunks and Gohan who were discussing ideas to each other. "At least this explains why he ran...I mean crawled away from Capsule Corp" she pointed out helping them satisify their own wandering minds. It didn't take them long to reach the officer once they were in ear shot Videl quickly got out her phone and called to the officer. "Excuse me officer! We need your help" she told him luckily they were in time before the cop had left. Once they all gathered Videl drew out her cell phone and brought up the picture of Piccolo. "Sir we were wondering if you saw a green baby?" asking while she showed him the picture of Piccolo. "This is his older brother so he looks almost exactly like this only a baby...we can't find him anywhere!". The cop could only gawk at the picture for it was obvious that at first he thought they were crazy or pulling a prank but once he saw that picture of Piccolo he decided it was an aweful lot to go through just to prank a cop. Plus once he got their names and he learned Videl was Mr. Satan's daughter he knew right away that he'd better help these people if he'd want to keep his job and save himself the trip to a hospital.

"Ok Ms. Satan I'll call in at the station first to see if they have any reports or have found him" he assured them bringing out the radio and calling the station. "Yes you heard me right a green baby, I'm sending you the picture of his older sibling now" he told them sending the picture he got from Videl. "This is not a prank for one thing it's being reported by Mr. Satan's daughter" the cop spoke though in more of a mumble so that only they could hear at the station and not Videl. Immediately they all took the report seriously. "You serious? No sightings at all? Well keep looking! It's a green baby how hard could it be to find?" with that the cop turned the radio off only to be met with the worried looks of the three Z-fighters. "Don't worry folks we'll find him, now tell me how long it's been and what his name is at that. We'll set up a bulletin around town".

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp...

"Dende! Dende! Where are you?" Bra cried digging through the bushes and looking all over the large structure of Capsule Corp. She had the security bots do the same while Marron looked down the street. "How far can a freakin baby go? I know it's been like two-three hours but seriously he's freakin crawling!"

"Miss Bra...we have looked over the video footage and found some important piece of information" a security robot said opening it's chest revealing a screen playing the security footage from before. "Here we see the subject crawling into the bushes" it pointed out as the little namek baby did crawl into said bushes. "Now look up here above you see a couple walking by" it pointed out again making Bra get a closer look at the footage. She could see what looked to be a man and woman. The man could be seen from his shoulders up, while the woman was barely tall enough to be seen up to her chin. They were talking but then stopped after a few minutes the woman disappeared bending down. When she came up she was looking down at something for five minutes they stood there talking but then the couple looked at each other the man was smiling and they walked off. "My guess is that the couple came across the subject and took him reasons for this are unknown".

Bra didn't really here the last part the only thing she was too far gone with pure shock to register anything more, she didn't even move as Marron came up from behind reporting no luck.

"Bra you hear me? What's wrong with her?" she asked the robot who responded in showing the same situation to her as she did to Bra leaving two girls standing in place like statue's unable to comprehend anything. Until finally reality snapped.

"HOW THE HELL CAN THIS GET F**KIN WORSE?".

**Well you'll just have to see how it does get worse later! **

**Oracle: Damn this was a long chapter! Is it me or do these get a thousand or so words longer then the chapter before them? I have to work on that...unless you all like the long chapters! I'll try to keep them within 3,000-4,000 though from now on. Anywho! Dende is a baby! What will the Z-fighters do now? Will they find Dende? And how will Bra and Marron explain this to Videl, Gohan, and Trunks?**

**Bra: Were not saying a thing! Were going to hunt down this couple! How dare they kidnap Dende!**

**Oracle: Umm...they could have thought he was abandoned considering they found him in the bushes...and he's green...and has magic powers...**

**Bra:...**

**Oracle: Ok! Don't worry folks more madness is to continue next time on DBZ Chibi Catastrophe! Look forward to "HAVE YOU SEEN MY GREEN BABY? PART 2!"**


End file.
